7 Deadly Sins
by TorahDanane
Summary: So in know i haven't written in a long time, but im back and hopefully better than before.


So, I know I haven't written anything in forever, and I'm sorry about that :(

But I hope you can forgive me, i've been going through somethings, but I'm going to try and do better for you guys. If you will let me.

My first vicTORIous fanfiction. It's all characters, the next vicTORIous will be Tori x Beck.

7 Deadly Sins

September 2010

" You love me again."

"who said I ever stopped?" They kissed again.

" aww." They turned to look at me, " sorry ruined the moment."

" it's cool, I owe you one." Jade spoke, clearly thankful. They went back to kissing.

" um, it's getting kind of late and I'd like it if you drove me home now." I whispered trying not to mess up again.

Jade grimaced at me," it's not that far a walk." Beck looked sympathetic but she went back to kissing him.

Taken back by her behavior, I turned away yelled some insult and started home. As I walked away, I thought about the night I went to see Beck.

_Flashback _

_" Didn't you just have a birthday? She didn't get you anything for your birthday?"_

_ He walked up to me, I could smell his apple scented breath," she got me a can of lemonade."_

_ I stared , shocked at his words. I sat down on his bed, he followed. " I can see why your mad, that sucks."_

_ " We just aren't the same people anymore."_

_ " Understandable, it happens, people can love people one minute and fall someone else the next. Everything happens for a reason." _

_He sat, contemplating my words. " I'm falling for someone else...falling off a giant cliff."_

_ DAMN, I thought, THAT WAS A QUICK BOUNCE BACK._

_ " Who?"_

_ " Well, she has brunette hair, long legs, amazing style...she's smart, funny, talented, beautiful, a great personality, and a dazzling smile." _

_" Alyssa Vaughn?" I asked half curious/ half jealous._

_ " No...you." he stared into my eyes as his hand curled into mine. I stared at it. And noticed something. _

_" you got it?" color filling my voice. " wh-," he looked down at our intertwined hands. " of course I got your birthday present. And I love it." he grinned. _

_I don't know how it happened but we ended up in his bed, I woke up with his arms wrapped around me. Remembering the events from earlier that day...I started to cry._

_ Beck woke up immediately and pulled me to him. " Baby, what's wrong? Did we move to fast? Do you regret it? I'm so sorry."_

_ " no, no...I can't do this to Jade."_

_ " what does she have to do with me and you. I want you not her, I need you."_

_ " Beck she came over to my house earlier today. And she was talking about broken kites then she started crying, saying you rejected her and then she fucked up my pillow my grandma made me and she's like , ' I got some make up on your pillow.' Then I'm like ' it's ok, my grandmother can make me another one...if she ever comes back to life'...and that's how I ended up here. And I want to help her Beck, because she looked so torn up, but I want you...so much." I cried into his chest and he held me tighter. _

_" Tori, I've loved you since you were rubbing coffee of my tee. And tonight I found out you love me too. And in order to be together. We both have to get Jade of our conscience. Just give me a couple of months. We will be together."_

_ " I love you Beckham." _

_" I love you Victoria, with every ounce of me." We got dressed and he drove me home. Before I got out the car he kissed all over my face, then sent me on my way._

_ Flash back end._

As I walked up my driveway, I feigned happiness for my new friend and the love of my life. I knew he would always be mine. And we would be together soon, but that didn't stop the envious looks I gave them as they walked the halls together. We spent plenty of time together, of course, without Jade. But the ENVY never went away, until he was all mine.

October 2010

**' and I-e-I, will always love you-' **I beamed up at the producer and sauntered off stage.

A group of C-lusters tried to hold their laughter as I walked by. I guess they're jealous. I smirked and left the auditorium.

Trina Vega, had a lot of PRIDE.. too much actually, but as she thought of it...it was all she had.

May 2011

_Smile. Click_

_ Fingers through hair. Click_

_ Skin on skin. Click _

She giggled her angelic laugh and reached her hands up to outline my face.

"You know, I can't stop right?" She assessed talking about our current situation.

"I want you."

" You still love her?"

" Of course not, I love you."

"You better."

_Kiss on lips. Click _

" I love that we are both going to USC."

" I know right. I don't want to be away from you for a second."

" We can become the next...Brangelina? Calista & Henry?"

"No, we will be...Bori? Tecks?"

" We will be Mr & Mrs. Beck Oliver."

" I like that, Tori Oliver, it has a lovely ring."

" Not as lovely as you."

" I love you, Tori Vega."

" I love you Beck Oliver."

And every time she got out of his bed, in his RV, he coaxed her back in. He couldn't get enough of her smile. Her kisses, her skin on his. Was it love? Of course it was. But it started with LUST.

March 2013

" How long have you two been together?" I asked pure ice in my voice.

" since you and I got back together." Beck stated confidently. He & Tori were out at Mercie, the brand new French restaurant in L. A., apparently celebrating their...5th? Yep, their 5th anniversary.

" Fuck this," I turned towards the coat room, up front. As I slid down the wall, I heard a familiar sound. Designer footwear. I uncovered my eyes to see blood red, peep toe Louboutin's.

" what on gods green earth, do you want. You have it..all of it, the guy, the job..your life is just perfect." She bent down and wrapped her arms around me.

" I love you Jade, like a sister. And hurting you? That was never our intention ."

" But you did. I admit Beck & I had lost our spark a long time ago. But you guys could have told me. "

" of course, but we were scared of your reaction..I'm sorry that's no excuse."

"If it makes your betrayal better, I met someone else." I looked at her. She stopped hugging me and looked me in the eye with a shit eating grin.

"who?"

"Robbie without Rex!"

"Seriously?"

" Yes, he has muscle now, he is prepping to own Pear Inc soon. & he's great in bed...and he loves me, like I love him."

"Im so happy for you." she squealed. We hugged more, I guess someone won't be getting my WRATH today.

June 2016

She used to be so happy. She used to dress in cute little outfits...oh it was great. But, then it happened. She got raped. And she got lazy, so so lazy. But who cares right?

She was on her way to super stardom...well as famous as you could be for being a makeup artist. Maybe she would marry some really hot singer who was like 7yrs younger than her and have his kids, but then his mom would make him divorce her and he would write a song about it.

Anything but this.

"I use to have it all...you know Tori Vega? yeah she was MY bestfriend. In high school. We were like PB&J. Supermodels and anorexia...Ireland and red hair." She slurred drunk with delirious notions.

"Of course , of course." The giant bunny smiled at her and stuck a needle in her arm.

and like before, she was slow, unmoving...like a SLOTH.

August 2017

_Chomp-Chomp. Yum, doughnuts._

_B-uurp, Fruit punch._

**'ain't no sunshine, when she's gone'**

"Oh my god...Shelly, i need to go, I have to make it to the Grammy's."

"yes, sir."

**'if you think your lonely now.'**

"I miss her Shelly. She was my everything."

"I know sir, but she hasn't called at all." Shelly replied whilst rolling her eyes underneath a pair of teal ray bans.

"I figured. Can you pass me the Phone?" He moaned while putting on her favorite armani tuxedo.

"Of course."

His assistant hands him the newest pear phone.

"Babe, i miss you, i...want you back. I didn't mean to say these those things to you. You know I love you..Call me back, Trina, Call me back."

He hung up his phone and reminisced about the day she left...which just so happened to be yesterday.

That's right, she didn't have the pot roast done when he got home. This at least happened twice a week. She would come back, she always did.

_Slurp-slurp. ice cream._

What did she say before she left this time?

" Andre', im leaving you. Your just a pig. You obviously love food more than me. GLUTTONY will be the death of you."

September 2022

_Thigh skimming 3.1 Philip Lim dress. Check_

_Sky High Jimmy Choo booties. Check_

_Tough Leather Jacket. Check_

She knew how to get to me every fucking second.

"um, babe, you left your lunch at home." She whispered whilst straddling my lap.

Thank god, I'm the CEO of Pear Industries. I have a whole floor to myself, no body else.

" Oh really?" I smirked , knowing she gave me a picnic basket before I left our home in Malibu.

"Oh yeah," she picked up a leather bag," your pick."

I Stuck my hand inside and pulled out a pair of sliver fuzzy handcuffs. I raised my eyebrows, clearly amused.

An innocent look entered her brown orbs.

"Please? For me?"

"Anything for you." I wrapped the cuffs around her wrists.

I don't know how it happened, somewhere between junior year of college and senior year. We bumped into each other at the local coffee shop, apparently a favorite of both of ours. Of course I lost the puppet, long ago. And she lost her hate along with it. Now as my fiance', i can't get enough of Jade. Must be GREED...or how she moans 'Robbie' all day long.

OK, that's it...wow, i guess its not very evil. Im going to have to redo it. But i was feeling happy. Stay tuned...you know you want to!


End file.
